Hairstyle
by shinju-kun
Summary: Roy has taken a fancy to his classmate Marth but can he contain himself when the lovely blue-haired male gets a new hairstyle?


Marth was always an amicable person-of who I fancied, and while it was beneficial in group projects where no matter who he was paired with, that group would always receive high marks, but I noticed that our peers have begun to take advantage of his passive personality, which upset me to no end and forced me to step in to shoo everyone away, but I allowed one exception, only because he was my good friend Pit. Pit was someone who you could never say 'no' to, simply because he has quite the baby face and when he gave you that sweet smile, it would literally break anyone's heart if you didn't tell him what he wanted to hear. Maybe that's why he's got Ike wrapped around his finger.

A new partner project was upon us, and our teacher made the dumb decision to allow us to choose our partners, so of course, I knew that at the end of the class Marth's desk would be swamped with students begging him to be their partner, but I was ready for this. I sat on the opposite side of the room in the same row as him, and the moment our teacher dismissed the class I flew over to his desk, grabbing his hand and pulling towards me, making him look me in the eyes with wide, surprised eyes.

"Marth, please be my partner this time!" I had to raise my voice due to the wave of kids beginning to converge at his desk, but my message had gotten to him.

His cheeks flushed a light pink color but he gave me that sweet smile he always did and he nodded. "I thought you'd never ask," his voice was an octave higher for some reason, but nonetheless I felt a surge of accomplishment when groans of anger and frustration flew about the classroom at me.

I gave him a satisfied smile. "Thanks, I won't take advantage of you, I promise." Well, not in _that_ way anyway.

He giggled, something that made my heart flutter inside. "I know you won't.

That was a few days ago. Today we decided to stay after school to work on our project, but it was hard for me to concentrate since every time I looked over at him, he would look back at me with a sweet smile but the angle that he looked at me made his ponytail visible, and forcing me to look away in embarrassment. Damnit, Pit, why did you have to give him that cute hairstyle?! Why did he have to agree?!

Literally, during lunch, Pit burst into our classroom wielding a hairbrush high and proud and he announced, "Marth! Let me brush your hair please!"

He seemed a bit confused but like always he agreed and allowed Pit to brush his hair into a low ponytail. My friend stepped back to appreciate the work he'd done, even holding his chin to tilt it side to side-which I nearly snapped at him for-before he begged Marth to keep it in for the rest of the day; of course Marth agreed and gingerly felt the small tail that had formed before Pit cheered and victoriously skipped out of the classroom.

Each time that our eyes locked that day, I felt something swell in my chest greater and greater, which was the urge to pounce on him and lock our lips together, but somehow I quelled its thirst for the time being, but it's different now.

We're alone together.

He also decided he had enough of catching me staring at him.

"Roy, is there something wrong? Every time I meet your eye, you always look away. Have I done something unappealing to you? Please tell me." He gently prodded me with the backside of his pencil and when I looked up at him again, he had a small pout pasted on.

Damnit, Marth stop that please. Forget it.

I was sitting in front of his desk, using half the desk space to work, and it was just too perfect. I stood and leaned over to grab his face, pulling his mouth against mine firmly. He made a small noise of surprise, but made no move to pull or push me away, but I didn't want to press my luck so I pulled away, sitting back in my seat and continuing my work. He was sitting there a bit dumbfounded with a bright pink face for a good minute or so until he breathed, "R-Roy...what? Why...?"

I looked up at him with my eyes before diverting them. "I couldn't control myself. I'll admit I've had a crush on you since the school year started, and I kept it to myself since I thought you might like some pretty girl in our class, but with that ponytail I couldn't control myself any longer... You were just too damn cute."

After a few long, agonizing few seconds, he reached forward to tilt up my chin with his elegant finger before leaning forward to place a gentler kiss against my lips. Our hazy eyes stared at each other for a moment before they closed, the surroundings disappearing for a short moment as we both enjoyed the kiss. Once again he pulled away, ever so slightly so our lips still touched, and he murmured, "I like you too, Roy."

A shiver went down my spine.

"That's a relief. Would you like to get some dinner tomorrow?"

He chuckled and placed a kiss against my forehead before seating himself, "I'd love to."

The next day I was delighted to see that his hair was in that same low ponytail again, and every day after that I would always see him with a ponytail. Damnit Marth, I might _just_ have to take advantage of you if you keep looking so cute...

~*Owari*~


End file.
